Autumn
by jazztrousers
Summary: Shuhei asks Kira to put on his old uniform from the Academy. PORN.


_I can tell you taste like the sky  
>Because you look like rain...<br>_

"Um... Shuhei? It's a little dusty, but it still fits, what should I...?"

Izuru Kira stood in the doorway of the lieutenant of Squad 9's office, some neatly folded clothes resting on his upturned palms. He had a feeling he knew why his life-long friend and more recent lover had requested he dig them out, but he could never be quite sure. Shuhei Hisagi had always been unpredictable, ever since the day they'd met, and that brought Izuru right back to the outfit he was holding- his uniform from Shino Academy.

Shuhei turned from gazing out of his office window and looked excitedly but somewhat impatiently at the man standing perplexed before him.

"Well don't just stand there holding it, put it on! And you're supposed to be calling me-"  
>"Yes, Hisagi-sempai, I remember."<p>

Izuru cut him off and walked through the door to the next room, Shuhei's private quarters, which was more now the pair's bedroom. Izuru still disliked Squad 3's barracks, even after all this time, the memories of his old captain seemed to cling to every surface, so whenever he wasn't working, he would be in Shuhei's barracks, who had no such hangup.  
>Shuhei as a person was surprisingly hang-up-free, despite his difficult past, and therefore the office in which he currently stood had become more like an extension of his and Izuru's home, although their opinions differed slightly on topics such as Shuhei sleeping at his desk, or them having sex on it. Or in various other places around the office. Paperwork fluttering all around, concerned squad members hearing the commotion, but recognising the familiar grunts and thumping as they got closer to their lieutenant's office, then quickly getting back to work and pretending they'd heard nothing.<br>None of Shuhei's subordinates knew who the person on the receiving end of these encounters was, the squeals and groans emerging surprisingly gender-neutral without the visual clue of Izuru's prone form entwined with Shuhei's. Many guesses were hazarded as to who the mystery person could be, but none of them were Izuru, none of them were even male. The favourite candidate had Rangiku Matsumoto, but she'd been seen elsewhere at the times in question, so Squad 9 were back to square one when it came to determining who Hisagi-fukutaichou was making so very happy most afternoons.

Standing in their bedroom, Izuru carefully removed his sandals and shihakshou before slipping his feet into the dark blue hakama of his old Academy uniform. It felt very odd indeed, and not just through nostalgia. When he pulled them up and tied them around his waist, he found them to be uncomfortably tight around his groin, and twisting himself around he also noted they clung to his ass and thighs in a way that was just a little indecent. He cursed Shuhei under his breath and slid the matching dark blue shitagi over his naked chest, which was still the right size, as was the white kosode with blue stripes and crests that he placed over it. Very odd indeed. He re-tied his sandals and wandered back out into the office where Shuhei was leaning on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, with an amused smile and an arched brow.

"Well hello, Kira-kun".  
>Izuru felt himself flush instantly, the diminutive suffix sounding condescending in a way he found disturbingly pleasing.<br>"H-hello... Hisagi-senpai..." He mumbled, his voice soft and wavering.  
>This was stupid and embarrassing. He was annoyed at himself for going along with it and even more annoyed by the grin on Shuhei's face that just kept getting wider and more predatory. But he'd promised, and he was going to deliver. He loved Shuhei and he had a feeling if he played along something good might come of it.<p>

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Shuhei replied warmly, but his eyed glittered darkly. His gaze felt intense and uncomfortable on Izuru.

"I-I've always admired you... So do you think... I could have an autograph? For when you become a famous shinigami..." He asked, his gaze downcast. For some reason he kind of felt like he _was_ back at the academy, talking to an upperclassman- _nervous_. Shuhei could laugh in his face.

Shuhei grinned at the flattering request. "Famous? You really think so?"

"Yeah! You're soo cool during the training exercises! And you always have good control over the underclassmen!" Izuru injected a little enthusiasm into his voice, trying not to sound quite as young as he suddenly felt.

"Well, if you say so.." Shuhei conceded, fumbling for a pen on the desk. "I've gotta say, this is very flattering..." He added.

Izuru smiled brightly, inwardly amused at how easily his friend's ego could be stimulated. "But it's true! I bet you'll be a lieutenant or even a captain someday!"

Shuhei shrugged and said genially, "Hey, with the grades you're getting, I bet you will too." He picked up a scrap of paper from his desk and signed it as neatly as he could,

_"To Kira-kun,  
>Keep up the good work,<br>Shuhei Hisagi"_

"Then we can work together more in the future!" Izuru said, grinning excitedly as Shuhei nodded in agreement.  
>"Don't people praise you like this all the time?" He added, his voice lilting towards the end.<p>

"Um, I can't say they do, to be honest..."

Izuru tilted his head, affecting a confused expression. "All my classmates talk about you, though. Even though your grades weren't the best, you're still famous for being so good at what you do.."

"Wow, uh, thanks, I had no idea..." Shuhei laughed, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly. "This could all give me a big head, you know.."

"But you're so modest, you should be more confident, Senpai!"

He laughed. "I thought maybe you thought I was cocky."

"I say that sometimes because if I praise you too much, Renji says I have a crush on you..." Izuru said, finding it easier to look at the other man's chest than his face.

"He does?" Shuhei questioned, chuckling again. "I wonder why the'd think that..." He paused thoughtfully. "Although... I have seen you _looking_ at me sometimes..."

Izuru blushed. "J-just because I'm trying to learn from you! You're my senpai, after all..."

"You know, I'd be doubly flattered if a great-looking guy such as yourself _did_ have a crush on me..." The brunette waved his hand dismissively. "Oh well."

"G-great looking...?" Izuru blushed more, then looked at the floor and fidgeted with his fingers. "I-I... uh... Well... H-Hisagi-senpai... You would really be happy if I said I had a crush on you? Y-you wouldn't think it was weird?"

"Weird? Of course not. Having crushes on people is normal... Why, do you?"

Izuru smiled more confidently. "Well, then... I do kinda have a crush on you... You always look so cool..."

"Oh..." Shuhei said softly. "I see..."

Izuru looked down again, in disbelief at what he just said. "Yeah..."

The other man got up off the side of the desk and moved a little closer to him, but Izuru was still looking at the floor, shifting from foot to foot, and didn't notice. Shuhei took advantage of this and tucked the hair that obscured the blonde's left eye behind his ear and said gently,  
>"You look a little nervous."<p>

Izuru jumped at the sudden contact, feeling a twinge of something in his stomach. "U-uh... Well, yeah... I was afraid you wouldn't like me..."

"Oh... and what if I said I did?" Shuhei asked, his voice low and husky. Izuru looked up speechless, big blue eyes wide.

"D-do you...?"

"Well... That_ is _a very cute look you're giving me.. plus..." Shuhei looked the younger man up and down, ogling his obscenely tight hakama, and his grin grew across his tattooed face even further. "...Do you always wear your uniform that tight?"

Izuru blushed and felt himself pouting a little, temporarily slipping out of character to wonder when exactly he'd grown so much. "Th-this is just how I normally look... "

"Well it certainly gets attention... I bet you're a hit with the girls in your class."  
>"I-I don't know... I guess... I don't... really pay attention to them..."<br>"You don't?"  
>He shook his head. "There are some pretty ones, but they're just my friends..."<br>"Oh... Maybe you're trying to tell me guys are more your style?"  
>"N-no! I don't know... It's just you..." Izuru admitted.<p>

"So you've never...?" Shuhei purred, dark eyes locked with the other man's.  
>"Never what...?"<p>

Shuhei leaned forward a little so his face was closer to Izuru's, who could feel his sempai's hot breath on his already burning face. "Never done it with a guy?"  
>He felt the tips of his ears tingle pink with embarrassment as he stepped back, shaking his head. "N-no!...H-have you...?"<p>

The other man shrugged. "Maybe."  
>He stared at Shuhei. "...Wh-what's that supposed to mean...?"<br>"Maybe means I might have done. What's it to you?"  
>Shuhei's gaze only made Izuru feel hotter. He looked at his feet again. "N-nothing..."<p>

"...What if I said I had? I mean, I _am_ your sempai, I bet there's a lot I could teach you..."  
>"H-huh? T-teach me...? About...?" He trailed off.<br>"About anything you wanted. I could _show _you. If you wanted, that is.. I mean, I could get in trouble for..." Izuru could feel Shuhei's lustful eyes boring into him as he stared at the floor- "...being with an underclassman."

"Sh-show...me?" He shook his head. "I-I don't want you to get in trouble and get kicked out..."  
>"Well, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?"<br>He shook his head again, hair mercifully hiding his blushing face. "N-no... But... I'm just your kouhai... we never even really talked besides now..."  
>"That's true... but we could take this time to.." Izuru felt a large, hot hand come to rest on his hip. "...Get to know eachother?"<br>"R-right..." Izuru clenched his fists and forced himself to look straight into Shuhei's eyes. "What do you want to know?"  
>"If your lips are as soft as they look..." Shuhei all but whispered, leaning in and closing his eyes.<p>

The younger man blinked a few times before closing his eyes as well, putting his hands lightly on Shuhei's chest as he leaned closer. Shuhei gave him one soft, chaste kiss before pulling away and muttering,  
>"...Well how about that."<p>

"H-Hisagi-senpai..." Izuru whimpered.  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Did you... answer your question?"  
>"Yes..." He sighed. "But now I can't help but wonder about the rest of you.."<br>"O-oh.."  
>Izuru felt an uncomfortable stirring in his too-tight hakama, and ran his fingers along the seam Shuhei's shihakusho absent-mindedly.<p>

"How'd you like to get to know _me_?" Shuhei said calmly, but his eyes betrayed his bruising intent. Izuru suddenly felt the urge to touch himself, to relieve the growing pressure in his groin, it was all getting rather intense, and how come he was still playing along with this weird fantasy? Shouldn't they be working...? Yet, he found himself nodding.  
>"I... I want to learn more about you, too..."<br>It was Shuhei's turn to look confused.  
>"I... I want to know how you taste..." Izuru said breathily, then leaned up and kissed the other man, whose mouth was slightly open, being caught off-guard.<p>

He ran his tongue over Shuhei's bottom lip and slung his arms around his sempai's shoulders. Shuhei slid his tongue out and touched it to Izuru's, hands reaching round to his ass, to cup and squeeze through the tight fabric. Izuru let out a tiny moan which Shuhei swallowed as their tongues slid around eachother, hot and tingling, and Izuru suddenly felt the dirty kick of being felt up by this man he so admired and revered, wanting to be less innocent and just be free. Like horny teenagers all over again. Shuhei sucked gently on Izuru's bottom lip before breaking the kiss and starting pecking a trail down his cheek to his jaw, and licked at his temple. Izuru leaned his head back to allow better access to the column of his throat before whispering,  
>"Ah... Hisagi-sempai... Is this really alright?"<p>

Shuhei smirked against his skin and moved his mouth up to Izuru's ear, licking the lobe with the tip of his tongue.  
>"Why wouldn't it be?"<br>"W-we- ah... hardly know eachother... and you're my s-sempai..."  
>"Yes, but..." Shuhei slid a hand inside Izuru's uniform, brushing a nipple with his palm. "...Something tells me you want this as much as I do..." The hand inside Izuru's shirt curled as Shuhei pinched it a little. "Or are you this way with all the seniors?"<br>Izuru gasped and closed his eyes, his hardening cock straining almost painfully in its restraint.  
>"I've.. I've never done anything like this before... Do you... do this with a lot of the other students...?"<br>Shuhei's hands moved to slowly undo the sash of Izuru's kosode, sliding it down a shoulder and kissing his collarbone as he spoke.  
>"Well... it can get quite lonely out on missions... but none of them were anywhere near as hot as you.."<br>Izuru felt the heat from his face spread out to his neck and chest, and ran his fingers down Shuhei's chest, then tracing the curvature of his toned stomach.  
>"You probably say that to everyone..." He mumbled.<br>"But I mean it..." Shuhei stroked a hand over Izuru's bare torso as his shirt hung open, and glided a thumb over a jutting hip bone. "Your body, it's... incredible. You look like you were _built_for pleasure."  
>Izuru shivered at the other man's touch. "A-ahh... I've never... I don't know what my body was built for... " He took his hand from Shuhei's stomach and slid it firmly down a thigh, squeezing the lean, wiry muscle.<br>"Are you saying you'd like me to be gentle...?" Shuhei whispered, muffled against the blonde's clavicle.  
>"I... Well... It won't hurt, will it?"<br>Izuru wasn't sure at which point exactly he'd decided to be a virgin as well as Shuhei's kohai, but he liked it. Giving his first time to a guy he'd never really spoken to... It felt so wonderfully, sinfully wrong.  
>"Of course not. You won't regret it... So c'mon..."<br>With that, Shuhei took Izuru by the hand and guided him with little ceremony over to the couch on the other side of the office, and as he pushed the smaller man down onto the shiny leather, Izuru thankfully noted that at least he wouldn't be getting on a hard desk this time.

**********

"I trust you." Izuru said as he placed Shuhei's shirt on the floor, on top of his own, and watched as his lover pulled down his tight hakama with some effort.  
>"I can see that." Shuhei chuckled, running a finger down a pale thigh and eyeing the bulge under Izuru's fundoshi. He tugged at the fabric until his cock sprang free, drawing a little noise from Izuru, and the fundoshi joined the growing pile of laundry on the floor. Shuhei closed his hand around Izuru's aching length and began to slowly stroke up and down.<br>"Ah... Hisagi-sempai..." Izuru moaned, his toes curling.  
>"Just relax." Shuhei said, giving him a quick kiss, then dropping down onto his elbows and licking down Izuru's flushed belly. Izuru arched his back a little and began to run his fingers through Shuhei's tufty hair, who shivered at the sensation, and having reached his destination, gave a lick up Izuru's shaft before taking the entire length into his mouth at once, sticking out his tongue and deepthroating him. Izuru gasped and tugged at Shuhei's hair gently, knowing how much his lover enjoyed the sensation, and in response felt Shuhei moaning and sucking a little harder.<p>

Izuru felt his hips begin to move on their own, grinding in a circle to get the best friction from Shuhei's hot, wet mouth, and keened as he felt the other man's tongue sweep around him and brush his most sensitive points, and felt saliva trickle down his length and onto his balls as Shuhei drooled and tried to move his head back and forth in time with Izuru's sensually gyrating hips.  
>"Hisagi-sempai..." Izuru yanked sharply on Shuhei's hair, causing him to absent-mindedly grind his hips against the couch's hard leather and hum with pleasure. The vibrations of Shuhei's blissful humming almost pushed Izuru over the edge, but he clawed his control back just in time to notice Shuhei walking his fingers up Izuru's torso, up to his face, rubbing his parted lips with dry fingertips. Izuru's tongue lolled out of his mouth, drawing the fingers in and sucking on them messily, swirling his tongue around them and moaning through his nose. After some minutes Shuhei carefully withdrew them, brought his hand back down to his side, and smoothly slid his pointer finger into Izuru's tense hole.<br>Izuru let out a string of broken wails before gasping, "Hisagi-sempai! I- ah... I'll suck you too.. Ahh..." but Shuhei ignored him and bobbed his head faster, curling the finger inside of him. Izuru could feel his control slipping away and his release getting closer and closer, but his lover showed no signs of stopping, despite his protesting.  
>"N-no! Haa, haa, haa! He panted, tossing his head from side to side. "I'll- ahh!" Shuhei chose this moment to insert a second finger and hum deeply around him again, and Izuru bit his lip to keep from crying out, squirming and whispering urgently, "S-Stop!...Gonna come, I'm gonna come, aaah..." before Shuhei twisted his two fingers quite roughly inside of his tight ring of muscle and contracted his throat around Izuru's pulsating head in a swallow. Izuru's hands fell from Shuhei's hair as he came, grabbing his shoulders instead as his back arched and hips bucked. Shuhei swallowed him again, and Izuru flushed bright red as he sat up to face the other man, realising this was the first time he'd ever actually come in the other's mouth.<p>

He held Shuhei's gaze as he tried to catch his breath. "Haa... W-why...? Haa..."  
>His partner smiled and licked his lips. "I thought I'd give you more than an autograph. I'll take you up on your offer now I've satisfied my curiosity.. You taste so sexy, Kira-kun..."<br>Still blushing, Izuru sat up and began fiddling with the ties of Shuhei's hakama. "..It wasn't... disgusting or anything?"  
>"No. Just... natural." Shuhei grabbed Izuru by the back of the head and gave him a wet kiss, and Izuru could taste himself on the other's lips, smoky and slightly acrid.<br>"I guess..." he said quietly, and began undressing Shuhei, sliding down hakama and untying fundoshi. Shuhei sat back against the sofa, closing his eyes. Finally, when he was nude, Izuru bent forward and started kissing the tip of Shuhei's leaking head and licking the pre-cum from it, before looking up through his lashes to ask innocently,  
>"Is this all going to fit later?"<br>"Yeah..." Shuhei ground out, "It'll be a tight fit though..."  
>Izuru stretched his mouth around Shuhei as he began sucking his length, and Shuhei ran his hands up and down Izuru's bent back, before asking, "You'll be pretty, ah, filled... Is that what you want?"<br>Izuru pulled back and licked his lips and said, "If it's you, I'll be fine. I..." He lowered his voice. "I want you to fill me completely." He said and smiled sweetly before returning his mouth to Shuhei's dick. Shuhei's head fell back and his thighs tensed a little. Izuru knew how it drove the brunette crazy whenever he said anything that wasn't at his usual level of polite modesty, but he still found it hard. He moved his head up and down, enjoying the solid feel of Shuhei's flesh filling out his cheeks, and slid a hand up Shuhei's chest to stroke his pectorals. Shuhei's hand joined his, rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and Izuru wondered if he was even aware he was fondling himself like that.

Shuhei began to gasp and doubled over on top of Izuru's prostrate back, and groaned, " Izuru.. I want... I wanna fuck you so bad...", too lost in desire to even remember he was supposed to be playing the older student and using formal addresses. There just wasn't time for that any more. Izuru gave a final lick to Shuhei's now throbbing shaft and rising to face him.  
>"I'm ready when you are." He said with a smile.<br>"Okay..." Shuhei said gruffly. "Turn around- on your hands and knees."  
>Izuru did as he was told and looked back behind him over his shoulder, looking somewhat sheepish. "Like this?"<br>"Perfect." Came the semi-growled response as Shuhei eyed the man bent over in front of him. He crawled over to him, pressed his body flush against Izuru's back, and began to lightly fondle the re-forming erection with a smile.  
>"Looks like you recovered quickly..."<br>Shuhei kissed him between the shoulderblades and savoured the shudder Izuru gave below him. "You were moaning a lot..."  
>"It felt so good... Are you sure you never did that before?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"Mmm..." Izuru replied non-committally. "I'm a quick learner. And you were such a wonderful teacher..."  
>"You really are." Shuhei mumbled, and began rubbing his aching groin up against Izuru's ass and back. "So what would you like as your reward?"<br>"A reward...? Just knowing I did a good job is reward enough." Izuru said earnestly.  
>"Is that so? What a selfless guy you must be." Shuhei said in a smooth, dark voice, and taking himself in hand, began rubbing his saliva-wet tip between Izuru's spread legs, teasing him with the promise of penetration but carefully avoiding his entrance. "Nothing else I can do for you?"<br>Izuru blushed for the hundredth time that day, and hung his head. He should be used to saying it by now, but he still found it hard, it still got him flustered.  
>"Please... Shuhei..." he implored. "Put it in me... fuck me... put it in me and fill me up..."<br>He heard a stifled groan somewhere behind him, no doubt at the erotic value his language held, and then he felt his hips being dragged upward to meet Shuhei's, and one of his buttocks being fondled.  
>"Look at that beautiful ass... Ready?"<br>He nodded, still staring forward. "I'm ready. Please, I... don't want to wait anymore..."  
>And with that, Shuhei placed one hand at the base of Izuru's spine, and guided himself in with the other. Izuru shivered and arched his back as he was stretched, filled so deeply and felt the heat of his lover inside of him, all in one graceful movement. He braced himself with his hands on the arm of the couch, digging his nails into the padding till his knuckles turned white, and Shuhei began to slowly move in and out of him, pulling Izuru's hips up to meet his thrusts, and it was all Izuru could do to grind himself back against his lover to take as much of him in as he could. He clenched himself around Shuhei, who growled behind him, chin pressed to his chest in exertion.<br>"So... good..."  
>Izuru breifly remembered that they were still roleplaying, and wailed, "Aahh, aah, ah! Hisagi-san! Ha.. Harder!"Shuhei shifted his weight and stood with a foot on the floor and a knee still on the couch, and snapped Izuru's body into his, slamming his pelvis against him, and Izuru felt his knees buckle a little. It was unbearably good.<br>"Like that?"  
>"Ahh!" He cried out, and buried his face in the sofa cushion to muffle his moans. "Like that! Aahh, haa, haa! Like tha- haa!"<br>Shuhei slid a sweating hand up Izuru's back to grip his shoulder and gasped, "I wanna... hear you... Let it out..."  
>Izuru turned his head to the side to allow the noises he was making to escape and reverberate around the office with surprising volume.<br>"Aahh! No one can- haa! can hear, haa, right? Ah, haa, ahh!"  
>"No... No-one.. around..." Shuhei managed, his grip on the blonde's hip and shoulder tightening unintentionally.<br>"Ahh, haa! It feels so- haa! so good! Ahh! Shuhei!"  
>"Uh! Ah!...Haa... Izuru... Oh fffuu-"<br>Izuru suddenly felt a sharp sting spread across an ass cheek, he flinched and then cried out as he felt Shuhei's movements suddenly stop. He turned to look behind him at his lover, frustrated at the pause.  
>"Sorry! Sorry, I really didn't mean to, I..." Shuhei panted, scratching the back of his head bashfully, a look of concern distorting his flushed face.<br>Izuru didn't care. He had kind of liked being spanked like that, but he definitely didn't like Shuhei stopping like that.  
>"No... I don't care... Don't stop... Shuhei... If it's you, I don't care..."<br>He didn't care what Shuhei did to him as long as he kept fucking him this way, and he wondered what else Shuhei might try in the heat of the moment, feeling slightly ashamed at how wantonly he was behaving but too turned on to care. His cheek burned where it'd been slapped, it felt dirty and incredible. Thankfully, Shuhei gave a careful roll of his hips and continued his assault on Izuru's nerve endings, and Izuru felt another, more gentle tap on his rear. He threw back his head and groaned lustfully.  
>"Ahh! More, ahh! Give me more! Ahh!"<br>Shuhei pushed himself in deeper and harder, and cracked Izuru across the ass again with more force. Izuru imagined the red handprint it would leave and his eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as he clawed at the cushions of the couch, his grip never seeming quite steady enough. Shuhei leaned over forwards, his sweaty torso brushing Izuru's back, and sank his teeth into the scruff of his neck.  
>"Izuru... so kinky... always suspected..." He teased, low voice muted as he nibbled the blonde.<br>Izuru couldn't think of anything to say to that, he was too embarrassed and horny.  
>"Sh- ahh! Shut up... Ahh!"<br>Shuhei wrapped his arms around the other man as he thrust, scratching Izuru's chest and belly with blunt nails.  
>" You love it... dirty boy.. Nnngh..."<br>The younger man shivered, unsure whether it was due to the scratching, the feel of Shuhei pounding into him, or if he just really liked being spoken to like that. He tried to steer the broken conversation in a more wholesome direction, fearing the mockery that might follow this encounter.  
>"Nnm... No... Ahh! I- haa, haa! I love you, ahh!"<br>Shuhei sucked and kissed his shoulder, and whispered, "Love you... more..."  
>For a little while Shuhei remained draped over Izuru as he worked his body back and forth, and Izuru relished the feeling of this man he loved so much all around him, holding him tightly and inside him. Then Shuhei stopped again, and for a long moment just squeezed the man underneath him in his arms, resting his cheek against his back affectionately. Izuru thought that this was all very nice, but he really wanted to come, and wished Shuhei would just drive into him as recklessly as he knew he could.<br>"...Wha...?"  
>"I wanna try something." Shuhei said softly, releasing Izuru from his grip and pulling out of him.<br>Izuru wanted to scream. Was this some kind of new, _more_ perverted plan of Shuhei's? He seemed to just be sitting on the couch now. Izuru frowned at Shuhei when he reached out and took his hand.  
>"Will you... ride me?"<p>

Izuru set a knee either side of Shuhei's thighs and gripped him by the base of his cock, holding it steady as he lowered himself down until Shuhei was all the way inside him again, and wriggled his hips to seat himself in the other man's lap.  
>"I wanted to face you anyway." Izuru purred, and lightly kissed a tattooed cheek.<br>"Yeah.. although the view I was getting wasn't bad at all..." grinned Shuhei.  
>Izuru rested his elbows on Shuhei's shoulders and began slowly lifting himself up and dropping himself back down onto Shuhei's cock, his heart pounding and his stomach fluttering. Shuhei stroked his palms up and down Izuru's slick torso and gazed up at him in a way that seemed uncharacteristically affectionate for the situation.<br>"Do you have any- unnhh... any idea how b-beautiful you look right now...?" He husked, and leant forward to lave the sweat from Izuru's glowing skin with his tongue.  
>Izuru shook his head, his hair fanning out around his face, and ground himself against Shuhei as he bounced on him.<br>"Can't explain that well.. haaa... right now..." The brunette hissed, and started tilting his hips up to meet his lover's. Then it was his turn to blush. "Please... do that thing again... with my hair... please..."  
>Izuru smiled and grabbed two handfuls of Shuhei's black hair, tugging his head back slightly, and in response Shuhei's head fell back, his eyes screwed shut in pained bliss. Izuru wasn't sure he'd ever seen his lover act this way before, and felt oddly triumphant.<br>"Who's... the kinky one... now?" he snickered.  
>"Aahhh... Mmm! F-f-fuck... y-you..." came the strained retort.<br>He smiled and continued to alternately rock and impale himself on Shuhei's length, the friction and angle back-breakingly, mind-meltingly intense and breathtaking.  
>"I-is that... ahh!... g-good?" whimpered Izuru.<br>"It feels- you feel, just so.. haa... so hot and.. t-tight and... soft.. all spread out, naked, on top of me, just.. mmmm... taking all of me in.." Shuhei ground out, gripping Izuru's hip bones as he yanked him up and down onto himself, the force shaking Izuru and making him a little dizzy.  
>"I-I'm close... Ahh, haa! Shuhei... You feel... haa! so good! Haa, haa, ahh!""<br>"Me too.. shit... I can't..."

The couch squeaked precariously as the two slammed into eachother at galloping speed. Izuru arched his back to try and hit that sweet spot that only Shuhei could reach, and his thighs twitched and a cry ripped from his throat as he hit his target, over and over again.  
>"Izuru... I'm gonna come..."<br>Shuhei wiped his beading forehead with a shaking hand and then began working Izuru's pulsing, leaking cock, who, if he hadn't been on the brink of orgasm would normally have complained at Shuhei's unhygienic choice of lubricant. Shuhei pressed his face against Izuru's tense body, suddenly just wanting to be as close to him as physically possible.  
>"Come for me..." he whispered, and Izuru did- he threw back his head and his chest heaved, all of his muscles clenching and unclenching and spasming wildly.<br>"Aahh! I'm coming! Haaa! I'm coming! A-aahhh! Nnmm... Shuhei! Come inside! Ahh, haa!"  
>Izuru's body contracting and rippling around him would have been enough to send him over the edge anyway, but Shuhei was still pressed up against Izuru, so the sensation of him splattering his chest with his hot cum was so undeniably sexy it was all he could do to groan and gulp lungfuls of thick air as he came, wetly coating Izuru's insides.<p>

When his legs felt steady enough, Izuru climbed off Shuhei and collapsed next to him on the couch, still feeling decidedly wobbly. He kissed him messily between pants and when he could kiss no more, he lay his head down on Shuhei's chest, instantly realising what he could feel cooling on his face was his own come. He didn't especially care, even though it was making his hair stick together.  
>"Uh, you're kind of lying in..." Shuhei began, but was too exhausted and trailed off, trying to dab away the ejaculate with the side of his hand, but Izuru wouldn't move to let him clean up, he felt too heavy and sated listening to the thundering of Shuhei's heart inside that strong chest. The brunette gave up and wrapped his arms around Izuru, cuddling him in the sticky mess.<p>

"That was incredible..." Izuru mumbled. "I could barely think in whole words..."  
>"Yeah.." Shuhei agreed thickly. "Plus I think we learned a valuable lesson in who's perverted and who isn't."<br>"It's still you, _sempai_." he giggled, and tugged on a lock of Shuhei's sweat-damp hair.  
>"You're the one that gets off on being spanked. And I could tell you loved dressing up like that."<br>"Hardly. Those hakama were far too tight. Could I really have grown that much?"  
>"I doubt it..." Shuhei said with an amused lilt to his voice. Izuru looked up at him, bemused.<br>"I mean," he continued, "Do I really look like the kind of guy who'd shrink someone else's hakama in the laundry just to check out their package, or their cute little ass...?"  
>A stunned silence fell between them.<br>"Shu...?"  
>"...Yeah?"<br>"Bakudo number 4: Crawling Rope!"


End file.
